fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 369
Where Prayers Go is the 369th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Jellal's battle continues when the Crime Sorcière Mage reveals that the entire attack from Zero was a mere illusion created by Midnight. By maiming his own eyes to defend against the false enemy, Jellal attacks the Oración Seis again, eventually using Sema to take them out, before asking the wounded Mages to join Crime Sorcière to help them find and kill Zeref. Meanwhile, at the Tartaros headquarters, a joyful Crawford reveals that he used his Magic to transfer Jellal's seal of Face to himself. However, rather than letting him pass it to another person to sacrifice, Kyôka kills Crawford on the spot, allowing the Dark Guild to gain control of Face. Summary As the debris from Zero's final attack on Jellal clears, Meredy and the members of the Oración Seis stand in shock as they see that not a trace of Jellal remains. Overjoyed, Zero cackles at his handiwork, only to be stopped when he suddenly shatters to pieces like a mirror, Jellal standing behind him. As Meredy looks around and sees that Brain is still lying on the ground where he fell after Cobra attacked him, Midnight surges forward, at a loss for words over the fact that Jellal managed to break through the illusion he had created. When Jellal raises his head, the group see that his eyes are partially bleeding and he has them screwed shut, Midnight realizing that the Crime Sorcière Mage purposely damaged his own eyes so that he could see through and not be harmed by the Zero illusion Midnight made to attack him. With the group shocked that he would go to such lengths, they suddenly notice tall pillars of light forming around them, and look up just in time to see Jellal cast Grand Chariot, which hits Cobra, Racer, Midnight and Angel, sending them to the ground. Not giving the group any time to recover, Jellal spreads his arms wide, taking his stance as the skies turn dark and Midnight looks up in awe, aware that Jellal is about to use True Heavenly Body Magic on them. From the sky, a huge glowing meteor crashes to earth, sparing Meredy and Hoteye but completely flooring the rest of the Oración Seis. As a scared Hoteye marvels at the fearsome nature of Jellal's Magic, Midnight speaks from the ground, acknowledging Jellal's victory and asking the bluenette to kill him. Standing, Jellal states that he has no intention to harm them further, and when Angel asks if he will re-imprison them, he again states that that is not his plan. Instead, he invites the injured Mages to join Crime Sorcière. Shocked, the group question his motives, and when Midnight asks what they would do in such a guild, Jellal tells them that they should unite to face a mutual enemy: grabbing Midnight's collar and glaring the man down, Jellal screams that together they will find and kill Zeref. Meanwhile, at the Tartaros headquarters, a gleeful Crawford steps down from his Super Archive, seemingly happy with himself. When Franmalth asks if he has located Jellal, the ex-Chairman replies that he has, but that he has achieved something even better: due to his rank as the former Chairman and his Magic, he knows how to transfer the Organic Link Magic from one person to another, and, using his temporary connection to Jellal, transferred Face's final key to his possession. Continuing, he explains that using the same technique, he can transfer the key to one of their Fairy Tail prisoners, who they can then kill, immediately unsealing Face. Smiling at him, Franmalth compliments Crawford on his actions, just as Kyôka suddenly appears behind him, using her talon-like hands to stab Crawford through the back, killing him. With the final key destroyed, the floating Tartaros island begins to shake, both Franmalth and Kyôka smiling over their successful obtaining of the weapon. As the Fairy Tail members trapped in the Tartaros headquarters feel the vibrations of the structure and question what is happening, a teary Elfman sets Seilah's Lacrima bomb down in the Fairy Tail Guild, crying as he activates it. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Sūpā Ākaibu}} * |Rifurekutā}} * Spells used * * |Guran Shario}} *True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法　 Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma) *Organic Link Transfer Items used * *Ultra Concentrated Light Lacrima Navigation